Supermarket Sweap
by Togetherwedream
Summary: A Brendan and Ste one shot written for Maris's Birthday with the wonderful help of Nicky. xx


"Chez for the love of god"

You can't help looking at him. The poor man seems completely flustered. He's obviously been tasked with getting the shopping by his wife, who from what you can gather he is currently venting his frustration at on his phone. It's a pity because he is hot, not in your usual way, but there's something about him, you're defiantly not attracted to bearded men but on him, well it adds to the attractiveness, and the accent, dear god, that Irish drawl is like hot caramel over ice cream. What a shame, what a waste.

"And what the hell is white sauce?"

He rubs his eyes in frustration, you can tell he is nearly at breaking point. It's no good you are going to have to step in.

As luck would have it he's standing at exactly the right shelf, but you can sense this man barely ever sees the inside of a supermarket let alone understands the aisle formation. You quietly slide in beside him reaching down to the bottom to last shelf, as you pull yourself back up you take a second to appreciate the view of the man next to you. Shame doesn't even begin to cover it.

Ever so slightly you tap him on the shoulder, he immediately stops rubbing his eyes to look at you, for a split second you see a look of caution and then rather curiously a look of intrigue. You tell yourself not to read anything into it.

"White sauce"

His look changes to one of confusion, like you are speaking to him in a foreign language. He presses end on his phone dropping into his pocket.

"White sauce?"

Now it's your turn to look confused, surely the jar you have in your hand in not that much of a mystery. Placing it in his hand you say again.

"White sauce"

You think to yourself you better move this along or you are just going to go in an endless circle.

"I heard you on the phone, in fact I think people over in the bread aisle could hear you. I thought you looked like you needed a little help, so this is me helping"

He's looking at you with even more intrigue now, with his head propped to one side, the way his eyes are panning over you suddenly makes you hot under the collar, god you hope you are not blushing.

He suddenly startles you when he speaks.

"Always listen to private conversations do you?"

What! The cheek! That gets you back up.

"Excuse me! You say to him heatedly.

"When you make your martial business everyone's within a five miles radius then yeah my ears happen to pick up bits and pieces."

You are about to turn and walk away when he huffs. Now it's your turn to look at him with curiosity, is he smirking at you?

"Something funny?" Jesus he's hard work.

"I was just amused at the term Martial business. So, so far from the truth."

He actually laughs at you this time, right to your face.

"Look forget it, sorry I tried to help, in future I will make sure not to be a good citizen and help out a poor man who is obviously getting an earful from the Misses and just mind my own business"

Now you are pissed off, obviously this man is a complete jerk, he may be hot but a jerk nevertheless. You spin around and start to head on your way, well you would if suddenly a hand didn't shoot to your elbow pulling you back.

What the!

Now you give him a look of pure thunder, he gets the message as he drops his hand immediately like the very touch of you scolds him.

"Look sorry okay, I didn't mean to laugh, it's been a long day, Chez is driving me mad making me get her all this stuff and, and well"

What does that mean? Maybe you will let him off.

"Okay well, try not to be a jerk next time someone helps you out, at least you can go home to your wife now with the actual ingredients she wanted."

"She's not my wife"

He gives you a shy smile. Interesting. What's that about?

"Oh, okay sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just the way you were talking it sounded like a wife, or I guess that's what a conversation with a wife sounds like, not that I'd know, or ever know, it could be your girlfriend, but what do I know, I'm gonna shut up now, I think I really should"

God you are tripping over yourself, what the hell! Just because it's not his wife doesn't mean anything. Pull yourself together.

As you shut your mouth he gives you a radiant smile that lights up his whole face, it makes his short beard look all the more inviting.

"You talk a lot huh?"

You nod at him and bring your voice down a few octaves as though it's a secret.

"Well not right now because I think we just proved I've already done quite enough"

He leans into you following your lead whispering.

"It wasn't my wife, or my girlfriend or any other significant other. It was my sister Chez"

Oh! That's shocked you, you hadn't thought of that, the look on your face obviously gives you away, because this time he leans in even closer.

"I think you talk a lot when you're nervous, I think I somehow make you nervous"

Well you are not having that.

"What? I've literally just spoken to you in an aisle in a supermarket over white sauce, I am not nervous, I think you think rather a lot of yourself."

He takes his finger and rubs it along his bottom lip whilst he looks like he's trying to figure you out, like he wants to test something. Yep he's got it in one, you are more than a little nervous right now.

"I can prove it"

Well this should be interesting.

"And how do you expect to do that in the middle of the Italian aisle?" You add a smirk on at the end in an attempt to throw him of the scent.

He hesitantly brushes his hand across the sleeve of your jacket in a way that shouts he hopes he hasn't read this wrong.

"I think you're cute. Especially when you're nervous"

Jesus! You know you are full on blushing now, boy did you get this one wrong! You never would have picked him not in a million years, but boy you feel like your insides are doing a dance. Mr So hot I need my own personal sprinkler system thinks you are cute.

Time to test this out.

You put on your best poker face.

"Cute huh? As in cute like a puppy chasing a leaf, or cute like the sneezing panda?"

He throws back a laugh.

"More than cute"

What is that supposed to mean?

"Cryptic much?" You sigh

"What's more than cute? I'm guessing to some, things like a new born baby is considered cuter than that annoying panda, I mean which is it, is there a cute scale?"

That smiles back again, god could you look at that for hours.

"Nervous much?"

I go to speak again but he places his finger against my lips to shut me up. Nope brain do not have those thoughts, I'm begging you, we are in a supermarket, there are children present.

The flash of darkness over his eyes tells you he is thinking the same thing, it makes your insides move to a full on jig.

"Cute doesn't cover it, I'm thinking very hot would probably suffice"

And that there does it, you light up light a Christmas tree, well if he wasn't sure before he most certainly is now, you must have turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

After what seems like an age you finally find your voice.

"Well that might be considered more than cute."

"I'd say it most defiantly is, so hot boy who knows what white sauce is, my names Brendan."

If the Irish accent turned you on before, his name dripping off his tongue practically floors you.

"Ste"

That's all you manage to get out, it seems your breathing has decided to fail you.

"Ste? What kind of name is that?"

"Oi" that manages to bring you back to earth as you gently punch his arm.

"Bit rude"

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. What kind of name is Ste?"

You shake your head at him.

"It's short for Steven, my name is Steven but everyone calls me Ste"

"Oh! Well that's better"

"What is? Steven?"

"Yes. Ste? Well that's just, I don't even know what that is"

He what?!

"I'm starting to think you don't have any interpersonal skills Brendan as you sure like to piss people off"

You thought that might make him mad but it has just the opposite effect as he once again leans into you.

"Oh I have plenty of interpersonal skills Steven."

Oh hell your name sounds electrifying on his lips. It's all you can do not to learn into him yourself

and test just how electrifying those lips could be.

Suddenly a tanoy announcement has you both springing part.

"Could all employees and managers taking part in the afternoon rumble please go to aisle 8"

Brendan raises an eyebrow at you as you hide a snigger behind your hand.

"Now now Steven"

You can't help it he has you full on laughing.

"Sorry, sorry" you say through the giggles.

"And you say I have no personal skills, the look in your eyes tells me that announcement has all sorts of dark and dangerous thoughts running through your brain."

God he's making you blush again.

"Are you telling me it doesn't? What the hell is an afternoon rumble, and why aisle 8?"

He once again looks at you in that way.

"You're a funny fella"

There he goes again.

"Brendan I suggest you seriously look at your conversation skills, first my name and now I'm a funny fella"

"Yes but don't forget more than cute"

He winks at you actually winks, god you'd love a chance to wipe that grin off his delectable face.

Before your thoughts can get any more out of control you are interrupted by his phone going off in his pocket. Brendan sighs with a look of resignation on his face.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"In an ideal world no, but if I don't my life won't be worth living, as I said Chez is driving me mad."

As he says it the phone stops ringing.

"Well you must be a very kind brother to be helping her out."  
"Kind? Me? Oh Steven kind is not in my nature."

And what is that supposed to mean? God this man is all dark and mysterious.

"Based on this conversation you need a little training is all" For some unknown reason you end that sentence with a playful punch.

He doesn't miss a beat grabbing your hand as you pull it back, Jesus Christ a spark so powerful zings though your body as your hands meet. You snap your head up to look at him, the look on his face tells you he felt it too, he looks as floored as you feel.

And there goes his phone again, fucking hell!

This time he grabs it straight away.

"Chez, yes, signal, yes! Chez I'm getting it, do you want me to help or not?"  
Standing this close to him you can hear the sharp Irish accent on the line, she sounds mighty unhappy with her brother.

"Look Chez, I will call you back. I said I'm getting it!"

With that he clicks end once again.

"Jesus" He's back to rubbing his eyes.

"It sounds as though this, I'm guessing from the list, meal is important to her."

"Yeah you could say that. She's trying to impress her future mother-in-law, god knows why when her finance is bloody besotted with her."

"I guess I better leave you to it then"

You really don't want to but what even is this? He suddenly answers your question by picking his phone back out of his pocket, is that it?

"Oh okay go back to your call then, nice meeting you good luck"

You hear him groan inwardly as you turn to leave.

"You're annoying you know that?"  
"What? Me annoying? That's a bit rich"

You are about to launch into a full on attack when he does that thing again where he places his finger to your lip. Hell the effect that has shuts you up in a heartbeat.

"Just shush for two seconds would yeah?"

As his finger is still at your mouth a nod will have to do.

"Thank you Steven."  
He fiddles about with his phone for a second. As he removes his finger from your lip your body runs cold from the loss of contact.

"Okay. So can I get your number?"

"Huh?" You must look as confused as you feel.

"Your number, it might be handy to have if I'm gonna see you again, don't you think"

There he goes again, what it is with this man and more to the point why is it doing all kinds of strange things to you.

"Presumptuous much?"

"Pain in the arse much"

You raise your eyebrow at the end of his sentence, it has him laughing.

"I would like to see you again, somewhere a bit more pleasant than the…"

He looks around, it's like a light bulb moment.

"Italian section! Was I here all along?"

"Yes you were, not so clever now huh?"

You swear you can see his cheeks go a very faint shade of red.

"Well you can add moron to my ever growing list of traits."

"It's a long list" You playfully add.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Anyway. Can I see you again Steven?" He sounds a little nervous himself.  
Meanwhile every single fibre in your body is screaming, yes, yes, yes good god yes. This extremely hot Irish hunk is not only gay he's gay and wants to see you again! Bloody hell put it over the tanoy, announce it to the world!

"Yes" It's all you can manage.

He gives you a small nod before handing his phone over to you.

"Put your number in"

You do as he asks, hitting save you see the contact name he's put you under.

 _More Hot than Cute Steven._

Handing his phone back you laugh raising your eyes to the ceiling.

"Really?"

Suddenly you find yourself backed up against the shelve of pasta sauce with Brendan leaning in close, if you hadn't lost all ability to function in that moment you may have been concerned that there may be children watching, but god almighty you don't fucking care, not with the faint but very real brush of Brendan's chest against yours. Leaning in to whisper you can feel his hot breath tickling your ear and the ever so slight rub of stubble against you cheek. If you weren't holding onto the shelf you would bloody well lose the ability to stand.

"Really Steven. I'm thinking you are extremely hot. So hot in fact I'm worried about the burn marks my tongue is going to sustain as I run it along your body"

It's too late you can't stop it, a small groan escapes your lips, your mind is screaming this is inappropriate but your body is screaming who the hell cares.

You can tell that groan has done something to Brendan because he swallows down a breathy sigh, just as you seriously think about whispering something extremely suggestive in return it starts again, his flaming phone.

He pulls back in an instant.

"Oh for fucks sake"

As he grabs it and starts talking to his sister you take moment to level out your breathing and, well, compose yourself that might be the best word for it. As much as it pains you and despite the protests of your body you remember you are in a supermarket, it might be a good idea to show some public decency.

Looking at your watch you realise how long your been here talking to him, shit you need to get back to work. You interrupt Brendan and what appears to be rather heated sibling slanging match, by pointing at your watch and mouthing you have to go.

"Hold on Chez"

"I have to go, I'll be late back to work"

"I will call you Steven"

Looking at him you can see there's some internal battle going on in his head.

"One thing though before you go. I just need to check something"

Okay? Now you're confused, before you even have time to understand what he's going on about he leans into you and places a soft delicate kiss against your mouth. You spring back in shock, you are sure you are gapping like a fish.

"Just had to check. Defiantly hot. I think I'm going to have to take precautions around you" He adds a wink and then quick as a flash he is back on the phone to his sister.

"Yes chez I'm on it"

Is the last thing you hear as he walks away to continue on with his shopping. As soon as he's out of sight you fall back against the shelf and let out a long hard breath.

Jesus you won't ever be able to look at white sauce again.

You've just about managed to get your head and body back together by the evening, you purposefully told yourself at around six o clock to stop fantasying about it, if only to keep you sain.

By nine a clock you are happily lazing into front the TV watching some very odd celebrity reality programme when your phone beeps on the coffee table. It will be Adam asking you to open up again you bet, it's the third time this week, as you angrily go to tell him to piss off you stop. It's an unknown number texting, your brain is so slow this evening that it doesn't even register that it until you are opening the text;

 _Rescue me!_

Huh? What? It has to be the wrong number. Or someone's playing a joke, most probably Adam.

 _Why?_

 _Because I need rescuing!_

Defiantly the wrong number. If not they can piss off.

 _Well I suggest you call 999 because you have the wrong number!_

 _You're hilarious you know that?_

What? Who is this? Oh my god! It's not is it? Your whole body sits up and pays attention, is it him? You only saw him like seven hours ago. You decide to find out.

 _Not a very clever move that, insulting someone you are begging to rescue you._

A message pops back within seconds.

 _It's all part of my charming interpersonal skills_

It is him! Holy crap. A rush of blood surges though your body as you type the next text.

 _Charming's pushing a bit far don't you think?_

You smirk to yourself.

 _Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?_

Arse!

 _Has anyone told you how rude you are?_

 _Funny you should mention that some seriously hot ass pointed that out to me earlier today before he accosted me in the aisles._

You nearly fall off the sofa. Just the thought of that sends all sorts of messages searing through your body.

Two can play that game.

 _I think your memories going, I seem to recall being pinned against jars of Italian sauce by some Irish guy._

 _Some Irish guy!? Now I'm offended, I may take back the seriously hot._

 _Upset your delicate sensitives have I?_

You can almost see him smirking at you, but he's also gone quiet on you. After two mins you decide to play nice.

 _Okay a hot Irish guy. Happy now._

He comes straight back, he is playing with you.

 _Better, but is it hot, or hot? And is there a hot scale?_

Why you little!

 _Oh there's a scale alright._

See how he likes that.

 _Way to put a man under pressure!_

Laughing you type back.

 _You can take it_

He's back in a heartbeat _._

 _Well under normal circumstances I prefer it the other way around._

Oh fuck! That shoots straight to your dick. What is it with this man?

 _You okay there Steven? You look a bit red_

You automatically do a scan of your flat, you know damn well he can't see you but still.

 _Stop it!_

 _Stop what? I haven't done anything. Yet_

Oh hell.

 _You know what!_

He's making you seriously hot and by god you think he knows it.

A flurry of texts follow.

 _Stop making you blush?_

 _Stop thinking about you taking it?_

That's it, he's defiantly trying to kill you.

 _Stop imagining you not up against that shelf but up against me naked in my bed?_

 _Stop making you hard?_

God he's good, he's making you hard alright, and hot and in need of being naked underneath him.

 _Gone quiet there Steven_

Is it any bloody wonder?

 _Ummmm_

It's all you can manage.

 _Jesus! Don't do that!_

Well okay, it seems you may be able to have some fun with him.

 _Do what?_

 _Steven!_

You think of what you may be doing to him as you type furiously.

 _Don't arch up under you whilst you pin me to your bed?_

 _Fuck_

Now who's the one who can't speak?

You really don't know what has come over you, this is not you, but this man here, he seems to do something to you.

 _Don't run my hands along your back as your tongue gets scorched by mine?_

 _Jesus boy_. Comes the quick response.

 _Don't make your dick hard for me?_

God this is good, feeling some power over a man like that.

 _Don't say how fucking hot you are and that I've spent my day fantasising about you?_

 _Fuck Steven Jesus I need you right now!_ Literally busts through your screen.

What! Fuck you want him too, but it's not possible is it? Not to mention the thought has your heart hammering in your chest.

 _What?_

You need to be sure what he means.

 _I need to feel you right now, there's something about you I just have to have._

 _And fuck I'm so hard right now_

Jesus.

This isn't a good idea, you don't know him, he could be a complete psycho, he could rob you blind, he could do all manner of things, it's so not a good idea. But there's something screaming at you that there's something about him, something that makes you want to throw caution to the wind and just go with whatever is happening here. No thinking just doing.

 _Okay_

 _Okay?_

 _I want you right now too._

God do you.

 _Fuck, where?_

 _Come to mine._

 _Are you sure? I could be anyone_

His concern makes you laugh.

 _That you could but I'm willing to risk it just as long as you fuck me before you show your serial killer tendencies_

At this point you really don't care. What a way to go it would be _._

 _I can defiantly manage that, if it's really good I may even spare you._

 _Oh it will be good alright._

Right now all you can think is how fucking good it would be.

 _Jesus Steven stop, or I won't make it. You better not live far!_

For all of a minute you ask yourself is this a good idea, it may not be but right now you couldn't care.

 _Flat 15, Greenacre Road Chester._

He doesn't respond for a minute and suddenly you panic.

 _Are you absolutely sure? No Pressure_

You really can't see him being a psycho.

 _Sure now bloody get here! I can't wait much longer!_

 _Fucking tease._

 _You have no idea._

 _Fifteen minutes._

And with that you come crashing down to earth. Fifteen minutes, fifteen bloody minutes. Jumping up from the sofa you do a whirlwind clean making sure the place is at least presentable before rushing to the bedroom to check it isn't a mess, it's a good job you are a neat freak and insist on straightening out the bedroom every morning before you leave for work.

Pacing your flat all sorts of things run through your mind. He's going to be here any second. What the hell are you playing at? This is not you. You have never in your life met a guy and done anything like this. The last time you had a one night stand you must have been eighteen for god sake. What is it about him?

But there's only one imagine that keeps popping into your mind and that is you pinned underneath Brendan with that Irish tongue of his doing things to your insides.

As you continue agonising the buzzer goes for the main door. He's here, he is actually here!

Taking a deep breath you lift the intercom, you can see him standing at the door, god he's so hot.

"Second floor on the right"

As you hear the front door latch close, you can feel butterflies in your stomach. What if it's awkward? It's one thing to text this stuff but to actually be up close and personal when you've only just met, hell you might not even be as hot as he remembers.

With your head spinning there's a knock at the door, only one way to find out.

Opening it you try and calm your nerves, fat chance when starring back at you is the most gorgeous man you have ever seen, he makes your body spark into life.

He takes one look at you, he's just as nervous. But there's something else, his eyes, they are like pools of tar so black and rich full of desire, desire for you, god you want him.

And suddenly you throw all that worry out of your head as you take hold of his shirt pulling him into your hallway.

"Hey" You just about manage in greeting.

"Hey yourself" Brendan replies in a deep Irish accent that is enough to make your dick stir to life.

He keeps on walking you backwards with you fisting at his deep red shirt. Suddenly you find yourself pinned against something for the second time today, thankfully this time the walls considerably more comfortable than a shelf full of bolognaise sauce.

Brendan stops, his body only millimetres apart from yours, you can hear your breathing hitch just from the way he is looking at you.

"You sure about this Steven?"

Right now you are more sure than anything.

"Fuck yes" is your response as you drag his body flush with yours. Brendan moans at the contact and suddenly his lips crash into yours, kissing you with intense passion and heat.

Jesus Christ there's your answer! His lips are more than electrifying! As Brendan uses his tongue to gain access you run yours along his bottom lip gasping at the sensations running through your body, as he deepens the kiss pushing his body up against yours you honestly think kissing these lips would be enough, if there was never anything else just the taste of his mouth is enough to drive you to the edge.

But thank god he has other ideas. Brendan starts to rub his dick up against yours, both of you are hard and by the way you are both tearing at each other's clothes, desperate for more.

Brendan breaks contact with your mouth, the loss almost causes you psychical pain until he takes his hot lips and starts sucking and biting at your neck.

"Fuck I want you" He says in blissed out breaths.

You take your leg and use it too wrap him into you, bringing your dicks closer together as you pull at his shirt buttons, there is no doubt you want him just as much.

As he starts to run a trail along your throat licking over your Adams apple you can't take it any longer, somehow you find your voice.

"Bedroom now"

He growls at you in desperation. Walking backwards you pull him with you, all the while you are grabbing at each other clothes. Flinging his shirt off his shoulders you are struck by his magnification chest, Jesus he just gets hotter. It would appear he feels the same from the appreciative noises he makes as he manages to get your t shirt over your head, personally you have no idea why, skinny thing that you are. As you reach the bedroom door you are unzipping his jeans, you use a finger to swipe against his dick in his boxers.

"Fuck Steven" He gasps.

He grabs you, using his muscles to pick you up. Instinctively you wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you into your bedroom throwing you onto the bed. He's radiating sexual desire for you and you have never felt so much power. You have to have him right now or you won't last, as you unbutton your jeans he follows suit slowly, watching you become naked before his very eyes. As you strip the last piece of clothing you look up at him, you can't remember ever seeing anything like it.

"So much hotter than hot. Fucking beautiful" He barely manages to get out.

Brendan says it with so much sincerity it takes your breath away. He takes a minute to look at you before stripping completely naked himself, you don't have time to appreciate the sight before you as Brendan leans down on top of you and resumes his lip trail down your chest, stopping to appreciate your nipples as he goes, using his tongue to explore the taste and texture of you. As he gently pulls one with his teeth you arch up into him with a groan.

"Tease"

You'll show him tease. Bending your leg you pull Brendan's naked body into yours.

"Fuck me"  
Brendan stops dead in his tracks, pulling up to look at you. He raises an eyebrow at you.

"Desperate huh?"

If you weren't in the position you were right this second it would have earned him a playful slap from you, but god damn it the man is right you are desperate, desperate for him.

"I want you inside me now"

That does it. That pushes Brendan over the edge. He smashes his lips against yours, battling your tongue in a filthy kiss whilst rubbing your dicks together, you are both so hard you can feel the pre cum dripping between you.

"Lube?" He asks breaking the kiss.

As you stretch to open your bedside drawer Brendan is up and fishing a condom from his jeans pocket. You watch with pure lust as he places it on his dick, the sight alone is enough to ensure it will feature in many a wet dream over the coming days.

Taking the lube from you Brendan lays down beside you slicking his fingers, as his mouth once again resumes what appears to be a favourite spot at the crook of your neck he slowly takes a finger and taps it against your entrance sending sparks flying through your soul. With care and consideration he slowly slides his finger inside your tight heat making you buck up into him, god it feels good, but not good enough, you need more, so much more and you intended to get it.

"More Brendan"

"You sure?"

"Yes fuck, hurry up"

He playfully laughs at you. He gives you what you want pushing a second finger alongside the first, bringing his lips to yours he kisses you long and deep, you are putty in his hands as suddenly without warning he hooks his fingers and hits you prostate, you nearly spring off the bed.

"Fuck Brendan"

"So hot Steven, so fucking hot" He whispers against your lips.

You need him inside you this instant. Grabbing the lube you slick your hand before moving it down to his dick slowly lubricating as you go. The noises Brendan is making above you are electric, he so turned on, you can hardly believe it's you that's doing it.

He suddenly removes your hand.

"Turn over Steven"

You can't do it fast enough, you need this. You need to feel him.

Brendan's feeling the exact same, leaning onto your arms body arching he tells you so.

"God you're a sight, Jesus. I bet you feel amazing"

He sounds completely turned on by you.

You are about to respond when you feel his dick tapping at your entrance and all thought goes out the window.

Brendan gently takes hold of your hips whilst leaning into you as he slowly presses the head of his dick against your entrance. If he goes slow right now you might explode, but it's like he can sense what you want as he firmly pushes all the way in.

"Fuck Brendan" You can't help but scream out.

"Oh fuck you feel amazing, god. So fucking tight Steven"

His speech is as incoherent as you feel.

He gives you a minute to adjust to him, but you need him now.

"Please"

Your begging is enough. As Brendan moves the feeling of his dick sliding into you and the walls of you pulling him in is nearly too much. But you need more, you need everything.

As you push back into him, Brendan gets the message and pulls out all the way to the tip, only to ram straight back into you with delicious thrusts, you thrust back just as hard, both of you finding a steady rhythm in no time.

"Brendan, oh god more. Please"

You will beg as though your life depended on it to have more of this, he feels fucking amazing, every cell in your body is alive as he pounds into you with power and lust filled groans.

You are so close and by the way Brendan is losing the power of speech tells you he is too, you go to grab you dick in order to bring about what you know is going to be a mind blowing orgasm, arching back into him as you match him stoke for stroke, suddenly the air stills the room becomes a vibrancy of colours and stars you can feel electricity from your toes to your fingertips as you orgasm crashes though you with breath-taking force.

"Fuck fuck fuck" you gasp as strips of come spill from you.

At the same time you can feel the walls your hole tighten around Brendan in pure ecstasy pulling him in with all their might, it sends Brendan crashing over the edge with you.

"JESUS CHRIST STEVEN"

He screams before clasping on top of you in a breathless mess.

If you had any breath left he would have just taken it from you.

Both of you lay there in a blissed state trying to come down from such an intense high. Brendan running his hand along your side in gentle swirling motions.

You don't think you've ever had sex like it. Quick but so fucking powerful.

You groan at the loss of contact as he pulls out to tie the condom and throw it in the bin by the bed. Taking the wipes from the side you clean yourself down as best you can in your current state. Flopping back down Brendan pulls you into him, wrapping your arm around his waist.

"That was"

"Something"

He turns his head to look at you.

"Yeah that was defiantly something" He smiles placing a soft kiss on your lips.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asks lazily.

With what can only be described as the world's biggest smile you reply.

"Well if you went to the supermarket more often"

He playfully bites your lip.

"Yeah well, good job I eventually did then"

"Isn't it just"

As you both lie there in each other's arms gently touching one another you remember about his night.

"Oh I forgot how was dinner? As you needed rescuing I'm guessing not great?"

That earns you a laugh from Brendan.

"You could say that, Chez can't cook to save her life, her future mother-in-law accused her of trying to kill her, all hell broke loose"

"Seriously?"

You stare up at him, wow he's gorgeous, even more so in this post sex haze.

"Her lasagne was a disaster, turns out you put the white sauce on the layers or something and not use it as the main sauce"

You chock back a laugh.

"No! I could have told you that!"

Brendan turns on his side to look at you.

"Could have told me what Steven?"

"Where to put the white sauce, I'm a chef so."

"What?" He looks at you in mock horror.

"Are you telling me that I could have added you to Chez's list brought you home and have you cook for us and save a whole world of pain, not to mention had you in my bed hours earlier?"

You give him a cheeky grin.

"Maybe, if you'd play your cards right"

"Why you little" Brendan grabs hold of you and starts tickling yours sides, causing fits of laughter from you.

"Stop, Brendan, Brendan stop!"

Brendan lies on top of you pinning both your hands above your head. His eyes meet yours and it's as though you can see all of him, and god it makes you want him all the more. You don't know what this is, but you know it's not one night, his eyes and your body are screaming it. No this is way more than that. There's this feeling running though you that is telling you to keep hold of this man, never let him go, you hope he feels it too.

Brendan breaks your thoughts.

"I think I played my cards just right young Steven don't you?"

"Ummm, you might be right"

Brendan leans down placing a kiss against your lips.

"Oh I know I'm right and something tells me I just won the house"

And with that you know he feels it too whatever this is that's there between you, you both know it's something and you begin to explore it with round two.


End file.
